


Co-signer

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A much-delayed and very small thank you for everything GaiaSanta related.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Co-signer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FFlove190](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/gifts).



> A much-delayed and very small thank you for everything GaiaSanta related.

Sephiroth owns very little. And he owns no time at all. 

He gets to borrow it sometimes though. Leasing minutes. It sounds to him like a poorly researched think piece, in one of those alternative newspapers where most of the employees still think they own the press. But he doesn't have a better phrase for it, so used to signing things.

Reports. Autographs. Consents he reads carefully, and signs anyway. 

He's got his signature on a bit of early morning though. A high pollution morning at low-sun time, that ends up a gold that he can hold behind his eyelids, even when they're closed and he's just breathing. Quiet, also. Not many people will risk leaving their homes before noon has burned some of the smog away.

At least, that had been his hope. 

"Would you look at that? You know we get that in Gongaga sometimes. When it's wet and hot at the same time and the trees kind of start to steam. May auntie called them bird-wife mornings. You know I never thought to ask her why, I just kinda accepted that that's what everyone must call it. I guess that's something I don't have to get homesick for."

Sephiroth sighs, and cracks an eye sideways. 

"It's archaic. A Gongan folktale."

"You know that?"

"I read it. I also read that not a lot of people tell the story."

"Where'd you read it?"

"A textbook."

"Oh."

Zack is sat next to Sephiroth on the tower roof, mimicking him and taking it perfectly seriously, whatever his running on implies. And Sephiroth knows this. 

Zack doesn't sound disappointed. He's smiling as he stretches, can't quite keep as still, and turns his face back towards the edge of sun. 

Sephiroth smiles too, though he doesn't have turn.


End file.
